The Warmth of Ice
by Aiamee
Summary: Read and I promise you won't be disapointed with the content, it's set in first person from Kate's point of view. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Your name is Kate-Noob right?" Was the first thing that he said to me, inside the Almia Ice Castle, which was kind of ironic since his name was Ice. I couldn't get over how good looking he was, but I quickly brushed it aside when I realized he was part of the bad guys.

His skin was like the snow, light, pale and soft looking though it was marred with an evil smirk; his eyes were steely blue, set like iron as he stared at me while speaking, yet they held a certain softness to them. And his hair looked as soft as his skin, a baby blue in colour. And he really knew how to dress well; he looked much warmer than me in his white, black and all over blue thick long jacket, compared to me in my thin ranger uniform.

I was glad for the arctic temperature for it hid my blush well. I didn't respond to his constant teasing apart from to tell him my name had no 'noob' in it. He just laughed it off and continued to call me noob, knowing he was getting at least a little irritation out of me, though I never said anything that would give him the idea.

When he'd finished speaking he pulled out a Minimero, sending a Froslass after me, I beat it and sent him on his way, ignoring the warmth he left as he brushed past my arm.

I couldn't believe I had to fight him again; I was even more shocked when I beat his Gallade, as Isaac went to work on deciphering the complex code, thanks to Ice changing it.

"K-Kate, I don't know what to do!" Isaac worriedly stuttered, Ice just chuckled and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed coolly and eyes closed my head spinning to glare at him as the offensive noise bubbled from inside his chest.

"Of course you don't, I changed the password, and only I know it." He smugly declared, daring to open his eyes to see our most likely shocked expressions.

"Tell us." I demanded, he just laughed again.

"And why should I tell the good guys noob?" He immaturely replied.

I growled quietly, fine, if he was going to act like a jerk, I could act like a jerk straight back. "Isaac, keep working on it." I instructed, he did as he was told and returned to furiously typing.

"And what are you going to do?" Ice asked, his air of smugness never wavering.

I just smiled sweetly at him while taking small, steady steps towards him, trying to look as innocent as possible yet alluring at the same time. Rhythmi told me that this is what worked on guys the most when trying to get information, it was the best thing I could do to get an answer quickly.

I could see is smugness drop as he suddenly straightened his posture. "Answer me." He demanded coldly, I giggled girlishly at his attempt to sound cruel which caused his cheeks to flush a warm colour. I never stopped moving forward until our bodies were but mere centimetres apart.

I moved so that I was flush against him, I had to look up to see his face since he was about a head taller than I was. His shocked expression told me what I needed to know. "You mean you're not going to tell me what your password is?" I pouted, making my voice as innocent as possible, even though we both knew what I was doing.

Ice didn't answer me, a silent no. I made my pout bigger and pressed myself harder against him. "Aww, too bad, I would have really enjoyed it if you did." While I was speaking I was teasing his lips with my hot breath, I gazed upwards to see his eyes slowly clouding, a sure-fire way of telling that my plan was working.

I smiled as I saw his lips twitch, he was tempted to speak. "Still not going to tell me?" I asked in a teasing voice, trailing my hands down his broad chest.

I heard him mumble something quietly. "What?" I asked leaning closer still.

"Almia Castle." He informed me, loud enough for Isaac to hear.

"Almia Castle?" I repeated in the same teasing voice from before, I found it rather odd that he would pick our first meeting place as his password. Never the less I saw his head moving in a nodding motion before coming closer to mine, I began to panic slightly as he tried to claim my lips but I pulled away as if nothing happened. "Ok!" I cheerily spoke. "Isaac you hear that, the passwords Almia Castle." I pushed myself away from Ice, shaking off the cold feeling of not having my body against his.

"Got it!" I heard Isaac yell back.

By now Ice had regained his sense, annoyed for not only being tricked but been left unsatisfied he pulled me back to him and slammed me not so gently into the wall I'd trapped him against, pressing his body against mine in the same manner I had done earlier, pinning my arms with his hands. "You didn't think you'd get away with that did you?" He breathed in ragged breaths into my ear, making my body shiver against his.

"Kate!" I heard Isaac yell yet again, no doubt could see what Ice was doing.

"I-I'm fine, k-keep working." I ordered, I wasn't going to let Ice stop my mission.

I could feel him smirk against my skin as he heard my voice quiver. "Answer me." He demanded quietly, referring to his question which I had yet to answer.

"N-No." I answered truthfully, in all honesty I didn't think I'd get away with it, I never did think of Ice being the type of man to let a woman take advantage of him like that.

I heard his chuckle against my exposed neck, and let out a small yelp when he bit down, mostly likely leaving a mark. "You're right." He said before mashing his lips against mine.

Both our eyes closed and let the lust take over, his hands released my arms that immediately encircled his neck, while one of his hands cradled the back of my neck while the other took a hold of my leg, wrenching it up so our hips had better contact.

I moaned unashamedly into his mouth as he grinded our lips in sync with our hips, he took advantage of my open lips as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, exploring every inch it could find, toying with my own as it eagerly battled with his, earning me a growl of approval from the bluenette.

His scent was overpowering me, a mix of mint and something masculine, I could feel his well toned body as I let my hands slide from around his neck and down his chest to rest willingly and happily on his abs, hidden from view by his silken shirt.

"Done!" I faintly heard Isaac declare somewhere in the background, I also heard his startled gasp as he must have seen me, a Top Ranger defender against evil making out with the third highest ranked member of a criminal organisation.

Ice must have heard him also for that's when he pulled away slowly placing his lips next to my ear. "Till next time." He whispered so Isaac couldn't hear him, finally pulling away completely leaving me to crumple to the ground, my legs too weak to support my weight and out of breath.

I didn't see Isaac come up to me, nor did I hear him ask if I was ok, I was still in a daze from my first passion filled kiss. I just nodded at whatever he said; he seemed pleased with my answer and helped me stand.

Together we destroyed the blue orb that Ice was guarding and headed out of the room, around the corner I saw Ice heading descending the stairs, he looked up briefly and winked, causing my cheeks to heat as I subconsciously licked my lips, before he disappeared from sight.

I ascended the stairs and beat Blake, including the Darkrai he summoned to attack me; I didn't see Ice when I finally managed to escape that building, completely exhausted, even Barlow pointed it out, but I still never saw Ice, but I had a feeling I would be seeing him soon.


	2. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
